


Barreiras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kim desfez todas as barreiras dela.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver





	Barreiras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barriers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706957) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kerry nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável. Era assustador, apavorante até, depois de tantos anos construindo barreiras, tentando se manter segura. Ela estava tão acostumada a ser rejeitada, diferente, do lado de fora. Ela se tornou irritante, estrita, insuportável, só para que as pessoas tivessem outro motivo para a afastar, porque ao menos assim seria por algo que estava fazendo, não algo que não podia evitar. Ela foi tão cuidadosa, só para que então Kim desfizesse todas as suas barreiras, expusesse tudo o que estava escondendo até de si mesma. Um beijo foi o bastante para desfazer todas as suas barreiras.


End file.
